


A Plan Gone Wrong

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fake AH Crew plans a heist, and it was supposed to go off without a hitch. It was perfect, or so they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plan Gone Wrong

Ringing.

Ryan wasn’t sure if that was the noise he was hearing or if his own ears were blocking out everything else. There was a good possibility that it was a combination of both.

Soon enough, Ryan realized that he was on the ground, and immediately pushed himself to his feet. The only thing- only person- on his mind was Ray, and the other man was nowhere to be seen.

This wasn’t the way it was supposed to go, nothing had gone as planned. 

They were just supposed to go into the back, get as much money as possible, and get out. It sounded simple enough in theory, but endless planning had gone into just the preparation for such a heist. 

Getaway cars had been planted, the plan ran over time and time again. It had been looked at from all angles, just to make sure that they weren’t forgetting anything, not overlooking anything that might be important. 

None of them had been expecting the building that sat behind the bank, what they had planned on using as their cover, to be torn down.

That had been the first of many things to go wrong, and unfortunately no one had realized what had happened until the heist was already underway and it was far too late to back out.

“Ryan!”

From somewhere behind him, Ryan heard Michael’s voice calling his name and he turned to face him. However, before he could say a word, Michael was talking. 

“Fucking hell Ryan, we thought we lost you too.” The other man had grabbed his hand and was tugging at his, but Ryan stood firm, too shocked by the last word of the man’s sentence to move a muscle.

Studying the man’s face intently, it was easy to see the tear tracks that streaked through the dirt and grime. His eyes looked red, like he had been crying, and based on his words it wouldn’t have been a surprise.

Trying to stay strong, Ryan squared his shoulders, though his voice wavered despite his best efforts. “G-Gavin?”

Sucking in a harsh breath, Ryan watched as Michael’s eyes began to fill with tears. “H-he’s, he’s alive,” he said quietly, though his voice cracked as he did so. “Barely. He’s- he got fucked up pretty bad, he’s unconscious, Jack put him in the car.”

“Then who-”

“Ray.”

Ryan’s heart sunk at the single word, and he yanked his hand away from where Michael was still tugging at it. “Ray?”

Though he didn’t voice his sobs, Michael’s body shook anyways. “Y-yeah,” he managed. “He didn’t- he didn’t look, he didn’t know.”

“Who didn’t know what?” A far away look was starting to form in Ryan’s expression, his world practically falling apart with the loss of one.

“G-Gavin,” Michael gasped out, and Ryan couldn’t help himself from wrapping his arms around the other man, pulling him close to his body. Michael- the one that was usually spitting fire with every step through life- wasn’t supposed to cry.

After a minute, Michael managed to force himself to continue. “He didn’t see,” came the words, quietly, as if anything louder might physically hurt him. “They, fuck, the cops shot him, Ry. They shot him without even thinking about it, and Ray went out after him.”

“Why would he do that?” Ryan asked, and Michael shook his head.

“H-he was saying something about a sacrifice. About how the rest of us needed to get out, and if that took one person dying, then- then he was alright with that.” Michael pressed his face into Ryan’s shoulder, body shaking once more. 

Though Ryan wanted nothing more but to do the same, he attempted to soothe Michael, rubbing at his back until the other man had calmed enough to pull away. 

“We need to go,” Michael insisted, and despite the fact that his eyes were full of tears, he resumed his tugging on Ryan’s hand. “We can’t let his sacrifice be in vain, we can’t, Ryan.”

“I, where’s his body?”

Swallowing heavily, Michael choked out his response. “Jack, Jack got that too. We need to go, Ryan. Please.”

In his heartbrokenness, Ryan had to bite back a harsh comment about how if this was Gavin, his boyfriend, it would be a completely different story, and Ryan would have to drag him to the car. 

Instead, he only nodded slowly, knitting his eyebrows together and allowing Michael to pull him away. 

Unfortunately, mourning would have to wait.


End file.
